


Jesus, Take The Wheel

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	1. Chapter 1

_You’re at my nephew’s christening, and how didn’t I know you before today?_

 

You looked around, looking at the various family members of your sister, and her partner. You drank some more of your beer, sighing slightly. Everyone was holding hands and talking with their partners and love interests, while you were leant against a wall with a beer in your hand. You mom walked over to you, her grandchild in her arms.  
“Hey, (Y/N)...how are you feeling?” She asked, looking to someone who you couldn’t see, before looking back to you.   
“I’m alright...just a bit lonely” You sighed. She smiled and nodded.  
“Don’t worry about it, princess. You’ll find yourself a man eventually” She smiled. You shrugged and rubbed your hand on your arm.

 

While in the church, you were bored. You knew you should be paying attention, but you were just so bored. You looked around the church and noticed someone a few rows back. He wasn’t within your family, he must’ve been related to your brother in law. He was very attractive, the peppering of grey hairs amongst the black hair made him appear older than he likely was.

 

A while later, you were in the after party. You had another pint in your hand, you needed to stop thinking and this was the only way you could do it. There was a buffet, but none of the food appeared that appetising. Instead, you slid outside and decided to light up a cigarette. You stood in the bushes, hidden away from all of the family. You weren’t up for the constant bombardment of ‘got a boyfriend’ and similar questions. So, you watched. You exhaled smoke, tapping the end slightly.   
“Got a light?” A deep voice asked from beside you, making you jump. _Jesus take the wheel!_ The voice inside your head was screaming as you pulled out your lighter and lit up the stranger’s cigarette. He smiled and inhaled some smoke.   
“How come you’re hiding in the bush?” He asked.   
“Not up for the questions about my life” You shrugged, stubbing out your cigarette.   
“That makes sense...get it often?” He asked. You nodded and sighed.   
“Try being 34 and single when your sister is 28, married and with a child” You shrugged.  
“Tell me about it” He sighed. You shrugged.  
“Who are you here for?” You asked.  
“Uh...I’m here for the father” He said. You nodded.  
“I’m the kid’s aunt” You chuckled.  
“Not a name, just ‘the kid’?” He asked. You nodded.  
“Kids are awful…” You shrugged.  
“I’d rather have a dog” You shrugged, lighting up another cigarette. He chuckled.   
“Already?” He asked, chuckling. You nodded.  
“Yep.” You shrugged. He smirked.  
“How long you here for?” He asked.  
“Well, I’m probably gonna stay here after the party has ended, get someone with a penis and have a hook up” You shrugged. He smirked and slid his hand to your cheek.   
“Well, you’re in luck. I have a penis” He smirked. You smirked.  
“I can see...” You smirked, looking down to his bulged jeans. He smirked and watched you, watching as you knelt down, balancing the cigarette in your fingers while unzipping his jeans.  
“I don’t actually know your name” He chuckled.   
“I’m (Y/N)” You shrugged, tugging his jeans down.   
“Nice. I’m Rob” He said. You nodded and smiled, pulling his boxers away. He grinned and brushed his fingers through your hair. You groaned slightly and took a drag of the cigarette, exhaling before taking his dick into your mouth.   
“Holy fuck” Rob muttered, tugging on your hair. You groaned slightly, the feel of twigs and leaves pressing against your back. Rob smirked and took the cigarette from your hand, placing his hands on the back of your head. He held your head in place and rocked his hips, fucking your throat. You noted that he was smoking, to hide his moans, and it was turning you on. You reached down and slid your hand under your dress. Rob groaned and came down your throat. You swallowed it and groaned, sitting back.   
“Fuck me” You moaned. He grinned and stubbed the cigarette out, lifting you up. He pinned you to a tree, shoving your skirt up. He roughly fingered you, shoving two thick fingers inside of you. You moaned loudly, throwing your head back slightly. He grinned and ripped your panties, throwing them aside. He fucked into you roughly, gripping your hips. You moaned loudly, gasping and scratching your hand over his waistcoat.   
“Fuck” You whispered. He chuckled and fucked into you harder, leaning down to rub your clit. You moaned loudly and came with a bite on his neck. He grinned and fucked into you over and over until he came with a groan. You smirked and mouthed along his jaw.   
“Fuck...that was good” You whispered. He chuckled.   
“Good...I can think of one way to improve it though” He grinned. You smirked and raised your eyebrow.  
“How’s that?” You asked.   
“If we do it in my bed?” He grinned. You smirked and watched him pull his jeans up.   
“That sounds good, though it would look suspicious if we left together” You said.   
“I don’t care. I need you in my bed” He smirked. You smiled and nodded, adjusting yourself slightly. He grinned and walked out with you, glad to see that no one had noticed you both. You passed through the bar and back out to his car without being spotted.

 

You were barely away from the bar when Rob had his hand slipping between your legs. You shifted and spread your legs for him, leaning over to unzip his jeans. You leant down and bobbed your head.   
“Fuck” He whispered, rocking his hips slightly. You smiled and took him deeper, shifting so he could finger you better.   
“We’re here” He said softly. You moaned and sat back.   
“In we go then” You smirked. He buttoned his jeans, climbing out of the car. You followed him into a house and upstairs.   
“Hope you know that after this, you won’t be leaving for a while” he smirked. You grinned.   
“That’s fine” You shrugged. He grinned and slid his hands to your back, unzipping the dress. You pushed it off your shoulders, letting it drop to the floor at the top of the stairs. You grinned and kissed him deeply, backing into a bedroom. You pushed him back onto the bed, straddling his hips.   
“God damn, how haven’t I met you before?” You asked. He grinned.   
“I don’t know, but you’re not fuckin’ leavin’ anytime soon” He groaned. You grinned and pushed his boxers away. You shifted and dropped over him, the feeling of fullness making you moan louder. He grinned and reached up to remove your bra, pulling you down to mouth over your chest. You moaned louder, rocking into his thrusts. You came with a moan, barely managing to keep yourself up. It was such a good orgasm. Rob grinned and flipped you over, fucking into you hard and fast. He came with a moan, gripping your hips. He laid beside you and panted.   
“Holy fuck” He whispered. You grinned.   
“Enjoy that?” You asked, scratching your hand over his chest. He grinned and pulled you over him, kissing you deeply.   
“Don’t think I can have you leave here if you’re not mine” He growled, gripping your ass. You grinned and rocked against him.  
“You only gotta ask” You shrugged, slithering down his body slightly. He grinned and shifted to lean against the headboard, watching you through lidded eyes. You grinned and mouthed at his thighs, nipping slightly. He grinned slightly, getting hard again.   
“God, you’re insatiable” You smirked. He grinned and shrugged.  
“I’m allowed to be with someone like you” He grinned. You smirked and took the head into your mouth, swirling your tongue slightly. He smirked and slid his hand to your cheek, holding his hips down. You grinned and bobbed your head, briefly looking up to him before closing your eyes.   
  
It didn’t take long for him to come for a third time, a moan of your name leaving his mouth. You chuckled and looked to him, panting and chest heaving. You smirked and laid beside him.  
“I don’t think I can do that again” He said breathlessly. You chuckled and straddled his chest.   
“I can” You smirked. He grinned and pulled you up, lifting you over his face. He pulled you down, licking into you. You moaned loudly, tugging on his hair. Rob smirked, gripping your thighs while he ate you out. You came with a loud moan of his name.

 

A while later, you were curled together with Rob’s hand resting on your waist.  
“Be mine?” He asked softly.   
“If sex is like that, I’ll be yours forever and ever” You grinned, shifting to mouth at his neck.   
“Brilliant. Now you’re mine, I don’t think you’re going to be leaving this bed for a while” He smirked.   
“How did I not know you exist? Fuck” You whispered, tugging him close. Rob grinned, pinning you to the bed and mouthing along your neck, leaving a trail of bites. _Jesus take the wheel._


	2. Chapter 2

Rob X Reader

Your nephew's first birthday was boring. Most of the adults were with their own children, the rest hadn't come. So, you were sat at the bar. Rob was at work, which meant you were alone with your family. They didn't know of you and Rob, you'd managed to keep it a secret through Christmas and birthdays, but today you were bored. You pulled your phone out, looking to see if you had any messages.

" **Where u at? -RB** "

" _Same as Christening bar, bored as fuck - (your initials)_ "

You ordered another beer, watching your mom walk over.  
"Hey (Y/N), how you feeling?" She asked, ordering herself a drink.  
"Bored" you sighed. She smiled sadly and rubbed your shoulder.  
“There’s plenty of attractive guys here, why not talk to one?” She asked.   
“N-no thanks” You stuttered, avoiding mentions of Rob.  
“There’s someone missing. We’re looking over the christening photos and we can’t decide who’s not here” She said, watching your sister walk over.  
“Rob” You said, drinking your beer.  
“Who’s Rob?” She asked.  
“The guy who’s not here, Rob Benedict” You shrugged.   
“That’s him” Your sister said, walking away.   
“How do you know?” Your mom asked.   
“We spoke at the christening” You said. She nodded and smiled, taking her beer and paying for it.  
“Why don’t you talk to him, you might start up a relationship” She smiled.   
“Mom, I’m happy alone for the current time being” You sighed. She held her hands up and shrugged.   
“Alright, if you say so” She said. You looked over her shoulder.  
“He’s here” You said, waving to him. He smiled and walked over.  
“Hey, (Y/N) right?” He asked, playing along for your mom’s sake. You nodded and smiled.   
“Awesome, want a drink?” He asked. You nodded and smiled, drinking the remaining drops of your drink.   
“I’ll leave you two to it” Your mom said, winking to you before walking away. Rob smiled and sat beside you, grinning.   
“She still doesn’t know?” He asked, paying the bartender.  
“Nope. All she wants is for me to get married, but I’m not sure if I’m ready for that yet” You shrugged. Rob nodded and smiled, rubbing your shoulder.   
“Fair enough. Anything interesting happen?” He asked.   
“Uh, they didn’t know you weren’t here” You shrugged.   
“Nothing else has happened?” He asked.  
“I don’t know, I’m avoiding the little brat” You chuckled. He smiled and rubbed your shoulder again, a warmth spread down your spine and sent a tingling through to your thighs. You blushed, blaming the feeling of the alcohol in your system.   
“I should poke my head in and give it this” He said, lifting a gift bag. You chuckled at the use of ‘it’ while nodding.   
“Yeah, mine’s in my car” You said. He nodded.  
“I’ll drive us home later, you’re clearly drunk” He chuckled. You shrugged and smiled.   
“Go ahead” You chuckled. Rob smirked to you, glaring when a drunk guy oggled you.  
“Wish I could show them all who you belong to” He growled. You smiled and rubbed his hand.   
“You know I’m yours” You promised. He smiled.   
“I do, no one else does” He sighed. You rubbed his hand, pulling him closer. He smiled and kissed the top of your head when no one was looking.   
“How’s this, we can tell them all that we started dating, but that we’re taking it slow?” You offered. Rob shrugged.  
“We don’t have to tell anyone If you’re not comfortable” He said, rubbing your shoulder.   
“It’s not that I’m not comfortable…It’s that my mom wants me to be in my sister’s position, while I’m happy with it being just me and you” You shrugged. Rob leant down and kissed you.   
“Everything is your pace, you know that” He promised. You nodded and kissed along his jaw.   
“How was filming?” You asked, watching your mom walk over.   
“Boring. Try repeating the same three words for eight hours” He chuckled.   
“That’s what I imagine it’s like being a mother” You chuckled. Rob laughed and smiled. You looked to your mom  
“Hey mom” You said. She smiled.  
“Hey” She smiled, leaning against the bar.   
“I’m just gonna go out to my car” You said. Rob smiled.   
“Going for a smoke?” He asked, looking up to you.   
“Not yet” You smiled. He nodded and smiled.  
“Gimme a shout when you do, I’ll come with you” He said. You nodded and kissed his cheek before picking up your car keys and going outside, ignoring the questioning look of your mom. You returned a few moments later, a gift bag in your hand. Your mom was no longer by Rob’s side, she’d gone back to everyone else. You smirked when you sat down.   
“Hey” You smiled, putting the gift bag on the floor. Rob smiled.   
“Your mom asked if we’re dating” He chuckled. You laughed and picked up your pint.   
“What did you say?” You asked.   
“Didn’t answer” He chuckled. You rolled your eyes and smiled, kissing his cheek again.   
“I gave you a big opening to tell her” You chuckled. He smiled and kissed you.   
“She’s your mom. You can tell her” He chuckled.   
“We should go through there soon” You said, looking through to where the kid was crawling around.   
“We could, or we could go occupy ourselves another way” He winked, voice dipping slightly. You shivered, whimpering almost silently.   
“We can hold off til we’re home” You spoke, gasping when Rob’s mouth found your neck. He smirked, nipping a small mark.   
“Sure?” He asked, slowly pulling away. You shifted and nodded.   
“So long as we make this our last drink and you drink yours in two mouthfuls” You smirked. He laughed and drank his drink quickly.   
“Are you legal to drive?” You asked, while picking up the giftbag.   
“Yeah, only one pint” He smiled. You smiled and nodded, following him through to the rest of your family.  
“Hey mom, I’m gonna head home” You said, putting the giftbag on the floor. She nodded and smiled.  
“Alright, how are you getting - wait is that a hickey?” She asked, looking to your neck. You blushed and looked down when you felt a hand connect with your own.   
“It appears that you have something to tell me” She smirked.   
“Yeah, we’ve been dating for like 6 months” You chuckled, tugging Rob close when he drifted to the bar.   
“And we’re going home” You said. She nodded and smiled.   
“Alright” She nodded, smirking as she looked over the pair of you.  
“Going already?” Your sister’s voice made you jump.  
“Yeah, Rob’s been working for 8 hours and I’m drunk as hell so might as well get a ride off him” You said. She nodded and smiled.   
“Alright, see you both later. Thanks for coming” She smiled. You nodded and smiled, before turning to Rob.   
“Ready to go?” You asked. He nodded and smiled, wrapping his arm around your waist. You smiled and leant against him as you walked out together.  
“Where’s your car key?” He asked.  
“One of my pockets” You said. He grinned and pushed you against the car, kissing you deeply. You gasped and gripped his hips, pressing one foot against the tyre to give yourself better leverage against him.  
“Like that?” He asked, rolling his hips slightly. You shifted and nodded.   
“Good” He smirked, before sitting you on the bonnet and mouthing along your neck. You flexed your hands against the back of his head, holding him close, while shifting to stand again.   
“Is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me” You smirked. He laughed and mouthed along your neck.   
“Both” He chuckled, pulling out the gun from set.  
“Why do you have that” You chuckled, rolling your eyes. He shrugged.  
“Forgot to take it out when I left” He chuckled. You rolled your eyes and pulled his hand close, pushing it into your pocket.   
“Key in there?” You asked, smiling. He chuckled and shook his head, pulling his hand out and slipping it into your back pocket. He smirked and squeezed your ass, pulling you against him.   
“As much as you love playing with my ass, now is neither the time nor the place” You chuckled. He shrugged.  
“Sorry, I’m helpless. It’s so nice” He smirked. You blushed and mouthed along his jaw slightly.   
“You can play more once we’re home” You smirked. He grinned and nodded, groping for the car key.   
“Found it” He grinned and unlocked the car. You smirked and kissed him, before climbing into the passenger seat. He groaned and you watched him adjust himself in his jeans for a few moments before he climbed into the driver seat.   
“Hard?” You smirked. He nodded and shifted slightly.   
“Sooner we’re home” You chuckled. He nodded and quickly sped out of the parking lot. You bit your lip, looking over his form. His fingers moved deftly over the steering wheel, jaw clenched as he held himself tense. It didn’t take long for your eyes to land back on his fingers though, thick and long they were better than any toys you’d ever purchased. No matter of where you could be, if you thought about Rob’s hands, your mind quickly went to the gutter and it was now.   
“You’d be more subtle if you moved my hand” He chuckled. You felt yourself blush and look down.  
“Sorry” You muttered.  
“Hey, I don’t mind if you wanna move my hand. I can drive one handed” He smirked. You reached over and took his hand, shifting to unzip your jeans as you did.  
“Such a dirty girl, bet I could pull over, bend you over the hood and you’d just take it, no matter of who’s watching” He growled, and you could do no more than nod and moan.   
“I researched something not that long ago” He started, pushing your panties aside and pumping two fingers into you.   
“It’s something that you sound like you would be into” He continued. You groaned and gripped his arm, barely able to form a sentence.  
“The British call it ‘dogging’” He said, slowing the car to a stop.   
“What is it?” You asked, while riding his fingers slightly.   
“It’s basically voyeurism. Fucking in public essentially, public or semi public. Sometimes others join in, sometimes they just watch. Usually its a few people watch, or join” He smirked, pinching your clit slightly. You gasped and moaned, nodding.   
“Fuck” You whispered. He chuckled.   
“Like the sound of that?” He asked. You nodded, gripping his arm.   
“Fuck” You whispered. He smirked and continued driving, passing your house.   
“Wh-where are we going?” You stuttered. He smirked and thrust his fingers slightly.   
“Somewhere where we can fill your thirst for dick” He grinned. You groaned and spread your legs, letting your head fall back against the headrest.

You pulled up just near a forest, somewhere you recognised. Rob looked over you and smirked.   
“This place is known for it” He smirked, looking into the distance. You could see a few cars along the roadside.   
“Babe...” You begged. He chuckled.   
“What’s up, baby girl?” He asked.   
“Need you” You begged. He smirked and opened his car door.   
“C’mon then princess, lets get you filled” He smirked. You nodded and climbed out, moving around to lay on the hood of the car. Rob smirked and walked around, trailing his hand over your ass.   
“Please, daddy” You begged, spreading your legs.   
“What do you want, baby girl?” He asked, slipping his hand into your jeans.  
“Need you in me” You cried. He smirked and tugged your jeans and panties down to your knees. He spread your legs slightly and slowly pushed in. You gasped and moaned, reaching back to grip his arms.   
“N-not there, daddy” You whimpered, taking his hand and slipping it between your ass cheeks. A grin covered his face.   
“Oh, you dirty, dirty girl” He smirked. You blushed and whimpered when he pulled out, though he quickly pushed back in, while covering his fingers in lube and slowly pressing them against the furled muscle until it became loose enough for him to steadily open you up. He had three fingers inside of you when a guy came over. He was a big, burly guy, looked like a trucker.   
“Damn, taking it good I see” He said, leaning against the car. You didn’t say anything, shifting slightly to paw at his jeans.   
“P-Please” You whimpered. Rob chuckled and slowly pulled out, rolling the condom on, before slipping into the new place. It was a new feeling, for both, but you loved it. He shifted to lean against the car, fucking into you. The guy smirked and unzipped his work trousers, rubbing your thigh.   
“Condom?” He asked. You nodded, watching as Rob reached back and grabbed one.  
“Thanks pal” He said, rolling it on. You bit your lip and watched him as he slowly fucked into you. He was huge, slightly larger than Rob, but Rob was longer, he was able to hit a deeper spot inside of you. You groaned and kissed Rob, moaning when he kissed you deeply. The two cocks moved in tandem until you were coming with a loud moan. Rob grinned and gripped your hips, watching as the guy fucked into you before coming with a loud moan. You panted, shifting when you felt Rob start fucking into you. The guy slowly pulled out, knotting the condom.  
“She yours?” He asked, looking to Rob, who grunted and nodded.  
“All mine” He growled. You shivered slightly, rocking back.   
“Good catch, takes it good” He smirked. You blushed and gripped Rob’s hips.  
“Fuck daddy” You whimpered. Rob groaned and fucked into you, harder. His hips stilled, his head fell onto your shoulder and you felt him come.

The next few moments passed in a haze, until Rob nipping at your shoulders pulled you back down to earth. Looking down, you realised he was redressing you.   
“Feeling okay, babe?” He asked. You nodded and hugged him tightly.  
“Amazing” You panted. He smiled and helped you back into the car. You smiled and kissed his cheek.  
“Would you like to go home?” He asked.   
“Yeah, please” You whispered. Rob smiled and climbed into the driver’s seat. He turned to you.  
“You’re amazing, you know that” He whispered. You shrugged, watching as a car sped past.  
“I know we’ve not been a thing long, but I know that I want you as mine forever” He started, leaning over you. He pulled open the glove compartment, pulling a small box out. You bit your lip, watching him.   
“Will you marry me?” He asked, opening the box. A silver ring shone under the moonlight, reflecting in the windscreen. Unable to speak, you could only nod, but it was enough. He smiled and slid the ring onto your finger, leaning up to kiss your cheek.  
“I love you” He whispered. You smiled.  
“I love you too” You whispered. He smiled and kissed your head, hugging you tightly.  
“Let’s go home” You whispered. Rob smiled and nodded, starting the car up. You rested your head on his shoulder, watching as he started the journey home.


End file.
